


Under the Golden Leaves

by terryreviews



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a bit of comfort now and again. Even if it is from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Golden Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShaneAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneAndrew/gifts).



> This is a fic request/trade with wonderful author ShaneAndrew (http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneAndrew/pseuds/ShaneAndrew)
> 
> They wanted a fic with the aspect of hurt/comfort between Gimli and Legolas. While I'm not sure if this is what they had in mind, this is what I whipped up. I will probably add more chapters to this containing either expansion OR alternate versions ^^

The lemment traveled in high pitch and sorrow through the giant canopy of Lothlorien's trees. Grief clutched their hearts tight ina painful vice. Gandalf had been friend to them all.

While no tears sprang forth from his eyes, the pain of loss wounded the elf prince deeply. He could not bring himself to translate the songs. No matter how beauitful or grand the kindness and deeds of Mithrandir had been and were sung. The grief far too near for the gray wizard's passing. A being who'd been part of Legolas's life for as far as he could remember. The less strict guidence of play he received when Gandalf came to visit was appreciated. It got him away from studies of book and bow to run around wikth his friends as his father was led away by an over the shoulder winking wizard. He made his young life more joyous and even as the centuries rolled onward, his charm and energy warmed his heart. And now all that remained was growing doubt and cold for himself and for the quest.

As for Gimli, with the addition of Moria being reduced to a tomb, the dwarf held an additional heavy burden. He cast his eye towards the sleeping dwarf and felt a pang of empathy. He ma have disliked dwarves, down right hated them in fact. But he would not have wished for the tragity that had befallen them. And with all that had already passed between the fellowship thus far, he wished to have a word or two of comfort for his companion. After all, a common strand of honor and shared goal and months if not years left to go in each other's company were binding them to the saving of Middle Earth's fate. Perhaps the extension of a truce would ease the aches of both and make their companionship easier.

\----

Gimli was worn down. The offering of his axe came with the understanding of the risks, the numerous harships that could befall him and possibly end his life. That there were many horrible sights yet to come before his eyes so long as evil roamed and rampaged the land unchecked. But never could he imagin the hard won grand halls of dwarvish grandure of Moria, ruled by his wise cousin Bawlin, to be empty of sound and light. Instead bones and broken armour savagely torn and strewn across floor that once carried dwarf lords and novel warriors. His kinsmen and his direct relations dead. Tears dried in the fur of his face as there was nothing left for it but to sleep. Left to doze heavily under the beautiful glow and protection of the Golden Wood. 

For a second he'd felt a punch to the chest as Aragorn tried to rise him from his comforting sleep, but that lasted for a moment. The only thing Gimli caught in his eyes for that breif moment of conciousness was a saddened elven prince. 

\------

"Good evening master dwarf." Legolas said, standing with arms clasped behind his back and he aligned himself next to the shorter being.

At first Gimli eyed him, darting to the points of his ears in particular before turning back to the view of the elves below and above wandering around, "Gimli lad." Never it be said that dwarves could not be gracious. He'd given his name openly to this pointed earred creature. Hopefully it would not serve him ill to open the familiarity.

"And I am Legolas."

"Elvish names," Gimli snorted whilst putting his pipe to his lips. At this Legolas's brow crinkled.

"My name is amusing to you?"  
  


"Not your's particularly. But in a way." He inhailed deeply the sweet smoke before puffing out tuffs of swirled hot air through his nose, "But yes. Elvish names, long and with odd inflictions."

"How is Legolas any more odd than Gimli?"

"Too many syllables" At this Legolas tilted his head to study the dwarf who now had returned his eyes to his. And oh so slowly, a grin found it's way through beard and into the other's eyes. "Don't understand a bit of teasing eh Legolas?" It took a moment before Legolas realized the good natured poke and gave a polite smile of his own.

"Why not look less like you've a stick holding you up and sit beside me a while? It could do us well to take in the comfort of a quit moment before we set out again." Another waft of smoke blew upward into the fall air and Legolas's nose scrunched. He was never fond of pipes or the things that were burned in them. Gandalf used to have a pipe and once when he was an elfling had allowed Legolas a quick puff...that all but made certain he would never touch one again. But still, the scent was not unbarable. The dwarf smoked a sweet, soothing weed, and the air was crisp with evening, and the songs had a quit tone now that wafted through out the leaves in a more subdued celebration of a life well spent rather than the grief of it being lost. Besides, the dwarf...Gimli, was being pleasant enough. And he did not want to be alone right now. Aragorn, trapped within his thoughts had shut him out for the time being. Choosing to either nap or swing his sword around in practice to avoid thinking entirely.

"Very well." A quick adjustment of his tunic and he bent his long body to sit next to the dwarf on the wall like root to watch the glow of lanterns sway in the breeze and watch the passersby as Gimli smoked and he thought back to the fonder times. Odd. All of it. Odd that there could be a moment like this in the midst of war, in midst of such sadness, between _them_.

It was silent between them for a long while. Neither wanting to break the air around them with unneeded chatter. Just another's presence gave some solice to their hearts. And despite knowing that they should never have been sharing this moment, it did not make it any less nice.

Elves were not so casual with touches. They prefered to reserve such things for those closest to them and besides immediant family and lovers, the contact was brief. Perhaps in Rivendell or Lothlorien it could be different, but not so in Mirkwood. So when an unfamiliarly large arm wrapped round his back and squeezed his hip, Legolas stilled.

"Don't worry lad, it will go away with time." Whether Gimli was speaking more to himself or to the elf was unknown for his eyes cast down at the ground and his words hushed. However, Legolas relaxed the tension in his body and very gingerly, leaned on the dwarf's shoulder.

It was a cozy, comforting embrace.


End file.
